A wedge connector includes an installation tool that drives a wedge into a sleeve to electrically and mechanically connect two cables. The two cables are passed through the sleeve on opposite sides of the wedge. Conventional installation tools use a powder cartridge to obtain a sufficient force to drive the wedge into the sleeve to securely retain the cables between the wedge and the sleeve.
In a non-firing position, a spring spaces a firing pin from a load cell in the installation tool. Torque is applied to the installation tool to compress the spring and move the load cell adjacent to the firing pin, thereby putting the installation tool in a firing position.
However, problems have occurred in operating conventional installation tools in removing the tools from installed wedges. When readying the installation tool for firing, users can over-torque the installation tool when compressing the spring. The over-torquing causes the ram to start to push the wedge into the sleeve. When the installation tool is fired, gas is generated in the tool housing to drive the wedge into the sleeve. Over-torquing the installation tool causes the ram to start to push the wedge into the sleeve such that some of the generated gas remains in the tool housing after the wedge has been driven by the ram. The gas remaining in the tool housing keeps a piston in engagement with the ram, thereby making removal of the installation tool difficult. Accordingly, a need has been discovered for a wedge connector in which over-torquing of the installation tool is substantially prevented.